The present invention relates to the field of electric personal care product, and more specifically relates to a kind of double-blade hair trimming device.
At present, a hair trimming device comprises a foil in the middle and trimming blades on the two sides. The disadvantage is that after using the trimming blade, it is difficult for a user to align the hair with the meshes of the foil and put the hair through. The user needs to move back and forth repeatedly in order to finish trimming by the foil. Yet, during the reciprocating movement, the trimming blade may trim away the hair that the user may like to keep. In the case of armpit hair-trimming, the trimming blades may cut the skin when using the foil.
There is another type of hair trimming device, wherein a razor is added onto the trimming device. The razor can be hidden, so in this case the trimming device can be used alone. Alternatively, the razor can be extended. The longer hair can first be trimmed by the trimming device disposed in the front position. After that, the razor disposed in the back position can be used to shave. Another option is that the razor can be extended fully such that it can be used directly. The disadvantage is that this combination of blade heads is difficult to control. One needs to manage the use angles of the trimming device and the razor at the same time. The user may worry that the razor may cut the skin and affect the trimming effects, especially on the sensitive area.